HetaOni: The Fanfic
by AlphaWolfJess
Summary: It's the same as the HetaOni game from Youtube but in story form so enjoy


12/19/2011

**Authors notes**

**Emoneko- I'm basing this fanfic off of Hetaoni **

**Max- you were bored weren't you**

**Emoneko- maybe**

**Jayden- c-c-can't we j-j-just go one s-s-story were y-y-ya'll don't fight?**

**Emoneko fighting with Max* No we can't**

**Jayden sighs* e-e-enjoy the story **

The sound of a monsters growl is all that can be heard in the empty mansion. The scurrying of an Mochi with Americas cowlick and glasses trying to escape but can't because of the locked doors. It keeps trying to escape. The mochi cries as the darkness surrounds it.

_**A deserted house in a mountain about three hours on foot from the world summit place. **_

_**No one knows how long it has been there, or who use to live in it. Rumors had it that it was haunted.**_

**Italy-**

Ve~ It's really here~

**Japan-**

I thought it was just a rumor…

I never thought we would actually find it…

**Prussia-**

It has such a desolate feel… Not bad.

**Germany-**

I don't think its very interesting, though.

**Japan-**

Me neither…. Can't we just look at it from the outside then go back?

**Italy-**

Aww, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's go inside for a little while.

**Germany-**

…

_**After the conservation debating on going into the house or not the four nations went inside only to find the house was empty with a stair case, wooden walls, and a wooden floor and tons of doors to check and see if the house is really haunted or not.**_

**Italy-**

Its cleaner than I thought.

**Germany-**

H-hey can we go now?

**Prussia-**

What's the matter, West? You scared?

_**Suddenly a noise startled all the nations in the house, it sounded like glass shattering.**_

**Germany-**

L-look, we should really go now.

**Japan-**

Oh, don't be silly. Its not like there's any ghosts or anything. Where's your common sense?

**Prussia-**

Be careful, Japan!

**Japan- **

I know, I'll just go see what happened. I'll be right back.

_**And with that said, Japan went to explore the house alone.**_

_**As Japan went to see what happened he looked around. He found a door, but when he tried to open it, it was locked.**_

_**He kept walking on finding a living room, as he inspected the living room he found another door, it was locked as well. He kept walking around and saw a broken plate.**_

**Japan-**

The plate is broken, I have to be careful not to hurt myself.

_**When he walked back to the main hallway, he found that the other nations were missing.**_

**Japan- **

Did they leave, after all?

How regrettable.

_**Japan walked to the front door to open it but he found it was locked.**_

_**He walked down the main hallway and found another hallway with rooms that had a Japanese style to it. He found a door on his right and tried to open it but it was locked as well.**_

_**He went looking around the Japanese style room only to find nothing was there. He walked back to the main hallway and went left to see if he could find anything.**_

_**He found another door and it was locked, just like the others. He went up the hallway only to find a creature the looked like an alien. The alien went into the door leaving Japan to think about what he just saw.**_

**Japan-**

Wh-what was that just now- Maybe I'm just tired?

_**He went into the room on the right to inspect it but found nothing and left the room. Walking to the door the alien went into Japan found the door was locked.**_

_**He walked back to the main hallway and went on the stairs to the second floor of the house. Finding more doors Japan went to the one on the farthest right and went into the room.**_

_**Looking around the room finding a bed, a bookshelf, and what looks like a door. He went to the door and back away from it, leaving the room Japan went into the other rooms.**_

_**The room on the left upward side had a bed with a whip on it, a book shelf, and two futons. Seeing the whip on the bed Japan walks over to it**_

**Japan-**

This is…Germany's whip?

What's it doing in a place like this?

_**Japan took the whip and put it safely into his kimono where he could give it to Germany later.**_

_**As he put the whip away he walked out and went to see what the other rooms had in them, the room on the south left side of the second floor was locked. **_

_**When he tried the right south hand side the door wasn't locked so he went to see if he could find anything. Once again he found nothing but the same bed, futons, and bookshelf.**_

_**After he left the room he went into the room above the room he exited, but it's locked like the others on the floor except for a few.**_

_**After his search he went into the room closest to the stairs and the door opened when he tried, which this startled him greatly and the scared half-to-death Germany.**_

**Japan-**

G-Germany!

_**What Japan saw was truly amazing because he has never seen Germany scared before, he always looked so tuff and strong never showing any fear.**_

**Japan-**

…Germany, where are the others?

**Japan-**

You look….shaken up. I'll go get you something to drink.

_**Germany was still shaking like he had seen a ghost so Japan set off to find a drink for the scared Germany.**_

**Authors notes**

**Emoneko and Max stop fighting***

**Emoneko- Ha I win**

**Max mumbles***

**Emoneko- hope you enjoyed this story and please tell me if I should continue, or stop and my other story "Darkness in my soul" will be continued soon so read and review **

**Jayden- t-t-till next time**

**Emoneko- Jaden you stole my line **

**Jayden-s-s-sorry**

**Jayden runs away from Emo***


End file.
